ysifandomcom-20200214-history
Plugin:sscanf/Changelog
= Version 2.8 = Added multiple name returns. Changed "K" to match "U" in default values. Added "OLD_DEFAULT_KUSTOM" option. = Version 2.7 = Added partial name matching. Changed "U", "Q", and "R" to take default values that aren't valid players. Added options. Switched to using ALS 2 in the include. Added all error messages to this post. Added arrays of strings. Added optional delimiters to have more than one at once. = Version 2.6.2 = Fixed the problem with "OnPlayerUpdate" not being called AGAIN! = Version 2.6.1 = OK, I've compiled the plugin for Linux (on Ubuntu), and blank. has provided an additional .so for CentOS if the Ubuntu version doesn't work (should do in most Linux cases). The new sscanf package is available here: http://dl.dropbox.com/u/21683085/sscanf(2).rar The CentOS .so is available here: http://www.sendspace.com/file/qgdgnc = Version 2.6 = Finally fixed the incorrect IDs problem thanks to leong124. Currently only compiled for Windows as my Linux box is broken - any help in this regard would be vastly appreciated: http://dl.dropbox.com/u/21683085/sscanf.rar = Version 2.5.1 = Fixed a small bug. New download: http://dl.dropbox.com/u/21683085/sscanf%281%29.rar = Version 2.5 = I have FINALLY written an entirely future-compatible, memory-hack-free, global version of sscanf. This will work for all versions of the server, past and present, and can be downloaded from here: http://dl.dropbox.com/u/21683085/sscanf.rar This wasn't done before as I was hesitant about using the GDK which has bugs, and didn't want to use other methods to call "GetPlayerName" for speed reasons, but this version does it a different way entirely (hooks "OnPlayerConnect"). This version also adds the new "k" specifier, described above. = Version 2.4.2 = sscanf for 0.3dR2 (500 and 800 player versions): http://www.mediafire.com/?bfp2h0d4231jjdr Thanks to dnee`THA. = Version 2.4.1 = Or just recompile the plugin. The old download contains a solution for Visual Studio 2008, the new download contains a solution for Visual Studio 2010. Make sure you use the latest files, just replace the old ones if you're using the old solution - everything else is the same. = Version 2.4 = Full final 0.3d version. I'm getting fairly smooth at updating things now, which is good! I've also fixed the "Format specifier does not match parameter count" bug. Download source, Linux and Windows plugins here: http://dl.dropbox.com/u/21683085/sscanf-0.3d.rar Note that this version is for 0.3d ONLY. I removed the other code as maintaining the code to detect which was the current version was getting inefficient. = Version 2.3 = Thanks to Scott there is a new temporary fix for for 0.3d on Windows using ZeeK's GDK plugin. The download also includes a new version of the streamer plugin for those of you who use it to make the two work together better: http://dl.dropbox.com/u/44207623/source.rar = Version 2.2 = Fixed another major bug. Everyone using sscanf please update now! Note however that the .so file hasn't been updated yet. Edit: Now it has been thanks to Calg00ne. = Version 2.1 = Fixed a major bug (thanks pyrodave). The name checks are now case insensitive after lots of requests. They also now refuse names which are too long. The old version had a bug where "Y_Lessmoo" would have matched a player called "Y_Less". = Version 2.0 = Initial release.